yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO
| romaji = Erementaru Hīrō | fr_name = HÉROS Élémentaire | de_name = ElementarHELD | it_name = EROE Elementale | ko_name = 엘리멘틀 히어로 | ko_romanized = Ellimenteul Hieolo | pt_name = Herói Elementar | es_name = HÉROE Elemental | other_names = ; Arabic : البطل البارز : البطلة البارزة (female) ; Croatian : Elementalni Heroji ; Hebrew : גיבור יסודות | sets = * The Lost Millennium * Cybernetic Revolution * Elemental Energy * Shadow of Infinity * Enemy of Justice * Power of the Duelist * Strike of Neos * Force of the Breaker * Tactical Evolution * Gladiator's Assault * Phantom Darkness * Light of Destruction * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki * Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 * Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix * Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3 * Premium Pack 2 * Crossroads of Chaos * Champion Pack: Game Seven * Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * McDonald's Promotional Cards: Series 2 * Elemental Hero Collection 1 * Elemental Hero Collection 2 * Limited Edition Pack 14 * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga Promotional Cards: Series 4 * V Jump Card Festa Promotional Cards * Ancient Prophecy * Premium Pack 12 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga Promotional Cards: Series 6 * V Jump Edition 1 * V Jump Edition 3 * Premium Pack 13 * Storm of Ragnarok * Extreme Victory * Generation Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga Promotional Cards: Series 9 * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years * Premium Pack 14 * Return of the Duelist | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Elemental HERO" ( Erementaru Hīrō) is a "HERO" sub-archetype of mostly Warrior-Type monsters, used mainly by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and in its manga adaptation. Aster Phoenix and Koyo Hibiki have also used them in the anime and manga, respectively. They were designed by Kazuki Takahashi, and are themed after comic-book superheroes from the anime and nature based from the manga. "Elemental HERO" Decks focus heavily on Fusion Summoning. Most of the primary "Elemental HERO" monsters can be fused with one another, allowing for an enormous amount of flexibility in a dedicated Deck. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Jaden Yuki first used the following "Elemental HERO" monsters: "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Clayman" and "Bubbleman", relying on their numerous fusions including "Flame Wingman" and "Thunder Giant" to win. Then came "Bladedge", "Wildheart" and "Necroshade" later on, giving way to new Fusion Monsters including "Wildedge", "Necroid Shaman" and "Wild Wingman". In Episode 62, following his loss to Aster Phoenix, Jaden Yuki acquired "Elemental HERO Neos", Neo-Spacians and their new Contact Fusions. The Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga was based off the anime but is unrelated and completely different from the anime. Jaden Yuki's monsters are more nature based. These monsters have been released later than the Elemental HEROs from the anime including "Stratos", "Ocean", "Woodsman", "The Heat", "Lady Heat" and "Voltic". The fusions used in the manga are different because instead of specific monsters, each required any one "Elemental HERO" (with the exception of Elemental HERO Absolute Zero which can take any "HERO" Monster Card) and one monster of the required Attribute. These monsters known as the Omni HEROs in the TCG. {Elemental HERO The Shining (LIGHT); Elemental HERO Absolute Zero (WATER); Elemental HERO Great Tornado (WIND); Elemental HERO Nova Master (FIRE); Elemental HERO Gaia (EARTH); Elemental HERO Escuridao (DARK)}. Jaden Yuki also used other Fusion Monsters like "Elemental HERO Inferno" and "Elemental HERO Terra Firma", both of which required specific "Elemental HERO" monsters. Playing Style "Elemental HERO" Decks mainly focus on using cards like "Fusion Gate", "Miracle Fusion", "Polymerization", and "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon a variety of Fusion Monsters. For "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters with specified names, "King of the Swamp" and "Elemental HERO Woodsman" can be used to search/recycle copies of "Polymerization". It has also become common to play Xyz Monsters like "Number 39: Utopia", "Steelswarm Roach", "Blade Armor Ninja" and "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn". "Elemental HERO" monsters can be Searched from the Deck using Elemental HERO Stratos, E - Emergency Call, Reinforcement of the Army, A Hero Lives, Hero Signal, and Summoner Monk (who would also be a good qualification, since "HERO" decks rely on a lot of Spell Cards to add Fusion-Material Monsters to your hand and Fusion Summon). Recycling Fusion Material Monsters will allow you future use of fusion material. Elemental HERO Voltic is perfect for recyling Banished Elemental HERO monsters and is perfect for comboing off of Fusion Gate and Miracle Fusion. Elemental HERO Ocean and The Warrior Returning Alive will allow recycling HERO monsters from the Graveyard. Elemental HERO Neos Alius is not only a LIGHT target for Elemental HERO The Shining, but it also allows you to beat down your opponent with Gemini Spark and allows you to use Hero Blast to recycle Elemental HERO Neos Alius and destroy one of your opponent's monsters with 1900 Attack or less. This also makes a good set up for Miracle Fusion or light material for Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Most tech cards you use in a "HERO" deck like (EX: Miracle Fusion;E - Emergency Call; Destiny Draw) are Normal Spell Cards. You can mill these type of cards using Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude to activate them from the Graveyard on your next turn. Since you are activating them from the Graveyard, you do not have to use the Cost or Condition Effect. This means if you Mill Destiny Draw with Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude, you do not have to Discard a Destiny HERO, since that is the Cost of the card, and you just get to Draw 2 additional cards from your Deck. Since you are activating the Spell Card from your Graveyard, your opponent cannot Negate it, unless by obscure means, such as Skull Meister. Since cards like Torrential Tribute, Bottomless Trap Hole, or Mirror Force can cause the downfall of the deck (by destroying your Fusion Monster(s)), a great way to protect them is with Safe Zone. Not only does it protect your monsters, but it allows for a number of combos. If your opponent activates a Card effect that would destroy this set card, you can Chain it to one of your opponent's monsters and banish that monster upon the card's destruction. You can use Safe Zone to make an almost indestructible Elemental HERO Ocean and keep returning Elemental HERO Stratos to your hand, then Summon it to search for any "HERO" card, or even blow up a (minimum) of one Spell/Trap Card. You can also equip Safe Zone to one of your opponent's monsters so it can't be destroyed by battle, and continue to attack the targeted monster with Vision HERO Trinity in order to deplete your opponent's life points. When playing "Elemental HERO" Decks, you find that a lot of times (with Fusion Gate and Miracle Fusion) that you are Banishing your monsters. Return from the Different Dimension and D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation can easily take advantage of this. If things aren't going your way, or you need a back up plan, Return from the Different Dimension would allow you to Special Summon as many banished monsters as you want, and turn the tides in your favor. This is also good for when you don't have many Fusion Material Monsters and you need to Fusion Summon. You can activate this card, get out Fusion Material Monsters, and use Fusion Gate to Fusion Summon with those monsters. When using a variety of "HERO" monsters, Mask Change can help for a quick and powerful summon using WATER, EARTH, or FIRE Elemental HERO Monsters to special summon Masked HERO Acid, Masked HERO Vapor, Masked HERO Dian, and Masked HERO Goka. Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Summoner Monk Spell * Gemini Spark * Fusion Gate * Miracle Fusion * Super Polymerization * Mask Change * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * A Hero Lives Trap * Chain Material * Hero Blast * Mirror Gate * Return from the Different Dimension * Safe Zone * Paradox Fusion Extra Deck * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Vision HERO Adoration * Vision HERO Trinity * Masked HERO Acid * Masked HERO Vapor * Masked HERO Dian * Number 39: Utopia * Blade Armor Ninja * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Gem-Knight Pearl * Steelswarm Roach * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Heroic Champion - Kusanagi * Number 16: Shock Master * Vylon Disigma * Gagagigo the Risen Weaknesses "Elemental HERO" Decks, while being strong in the long run, lack the beginning strength. The effect of "Kinetic Soldier" increases its ATK by 2000 when it battles with Warrior-Type monsters, and thus is a great choice as a counter to most of these decks, so heavy trap support like the Solemn series, "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Dimensional Prison" are recommended so the Heroes will able to survive in the early game. Since most "Elemental HERO" Decks heavily rely on Fusions to remain in the game long enough to bring "Elemental HERO Neos" and his fusions out, a good anti-spell Deck will eliminate the activation and use of "Polymerization" and Fusion Spells. Also a Deck with the ability to destroy Fusions, before and after summoning, will also make it easy to take down an "Elemental HERO" Deck. The trap card "Non-Fusion Area," for example, is nothing short of crippling to most "Elemental HERO Decks". "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" is another example because it negates the activation and the effect of a Spell Card (in this case a Fusion Spell Card) and destroys it and stops the player from using the Fusion Spell Card that he/she tried to use again. "De-Fusion" will stop Fusion Monsters because the Fusion Material is in the controller's Graveyard, and the other player is able to return the Fusion Monsters without summoning the Fusion Material Monsters. Since Fusion Summons are Special Summons, cards like "Royal Oppression", which can negate the Special Summon of a monster, can cause the downfall of this Deck. However, cards such as Call of the Haunted are great for Elemental Hero decks because they can bring back Stratos and activate his effect to search for a HERO monster, or activate the effect to destroy cards such as Non Fusion Area, Level Limit Area B, and more. Call of the Haunted can be used to bring back a monster such as Bladedge as well. And, a player can use fusion monsters such as Absolute Zero so that the opponent can not destroy him or risk losing all of their monsters, or Great Tornado to weaken all opponent's monster(s) attack and defense power.